Clean Slate Valentine
by fatherfigure1
Summary: What if Kim didn't remember Ron at the end of Clean Slate?
1. Chapter 1

All Characters in this story are the property of the Disney Company. I own nothing but the story itself.

I have lost my proofreader KPFAN72491. If anyone knows where she is, please have her contact me

,

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N What if Kim hadn't gotten her memory back at the end of the episode CLEAN SLATE?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Clean Slate II**

James T, Possible was in 'Father Knows Best' heaven. He thought he had lost all control of the issue concerning his daughter and teenage boys. He had been a bit blind-sided by the whole Diablo incident. He was not really paying attention to the request about going to the prom with her bestest friend, Ron. When she eventually came home and had told the family she was now dating **Her Ron**, he could feel his tight grip on the whole thing had suddenly been lost. In his opinion, his little Kimmie-Cub was simply too young to be interested in boys, let alone dating. Apparently his NO Boys rule was forgotten. Let's face it, in his view, the situation would be better if she was lost forever in the space time continuum than be out with some boy. Perhaps after college, maybe when she turned 35 years old, then he might consider it. He would even find the right guy for her, after all that was his job as her father. From the sounds coming from her room, fate was seeing things his way.

"Ron," Kim growled, "I said drop the subject."

"But KP…," Ron started to say.

" No buts Ron, we have been through this a hundred times now." Kim was clearly getting agitated with him.

"KP, just listen to the facts."

"Look Ron, I am not going to talk about this anymore, now look, it is Friday night and I am sure I have a date tonight with somebody." She momentarily felt a bit of a twinge when she heard herself say that but she continued dreamily, "I am not sure if it is Josh or not but I am sure he is a hottie." There was that slight twinge again but she ignored it.

Ron suddenly winced and turned his head to the side, as if his face had been cold slapped. He looked back up with his eyes going moist and started to open his mouth only to close it again. The look on Kim's face showed she would not stand for anymore arguments from him.

He started to turn towards the steps leading down from her loft, when he stopped and glanced over his shoulder at her.

Kim quickly raised her right hand and cut him off before he could say anything. "Ron, don't be a loser, just leave. We will talk more tomorrow."

At the word '_Loser'_, and with a small tear starting to roll down his cheek, he quietly said, "So, I guess your answer is 'No?'" He then slowly walked down the stairs and headed out the front door of the Possible home. He paused one more time and said "Goodbye Kim.' Then went down the stairs with his head lowered to his chest.

Kim stood silently for a moment, listening as the front door closed. She could hear the rain starting up again outside. She began to wonder what he had meant by his last question? And why did her heart feel a great deal of sadness and a major twinge when he had said goodbye?

Mrs. Dr. Possible had walked into the front den as Ron came down the stairs and watched him head for the door. She could see the pain and the tears in his face as he slowly walked past her and out the front door. She knew Kim had not gotten all her memories back but thought everything was alright with her daughter and her boyfriend. What really bothered her though was the smug and satisfied look on her husbands face. No remorse or sympathy what so ever.

She walked over to him and placing her hands on her hips, just stood there staring at him. "What are you smirking at James? It seems those two are having a fight and all you can do is smile."

"Anne, you know how I feel about the boy, it's just that they are too young to be so involved with each other. Maybe now Kimmie-cub will stop this outrageous boy nonsense and these dangerous missions. Then she can focus on more important things like schoolwork and following in my footsteps and become a rocket scientist. Maybe I will find her someone better when she is in her thirties."

"So that is why you kind of forgot to include any reference to their being a couple in that stupid video you made for her?" Anne raised an eyebrow and stared at her husband with a look. James just stood there and scratched the back of his neck but the look she gave him let him know she already knew the answer and didn't want to hear from him. Finally she spoke, "I am going up to see Kim and try to set things right. You just stay down here, you have helped enough already."

"But Anne you know this is for the best, I was going to have a little private fam to Ron talk with him tonight anyway."

"NO, don't you say one word to either Kim or Ron without checking with me first. Just sit there until I get back" And with that Dr. Anne Possible turned and walked up the stairs toward Kin's loft.

As she cleared the last step Anne saw her daughter sitting on the edge of the bed deep in thought. "Kimmie what just happened with Ron. I have not seen him this hurt before. Have you had a fight? Are you still not remembering everything?"

Kim turned her head towards her mother with a look of pure confusion on her face. "Mom, what am I missing here? Ron keeps insisting that we are more than just bestest friends. I can feel it in my gut that he maybe right but I just don't remember. I mean even Dad's video didn't show anything about this. Yet when I told Ron to go away and stop being a loser, part of me now feels like I did something so wrong and just hurt him. I am so confused."

Anne moved over to sit next to her daughter on the bed. "Actually honey I don't believe your fathers attempt at help was all that. Because it's not. He clearly left some important things out. Maybe you just need a little different way to jog your memories. I know of some things you keep secret from your father and maybe they will help you?"

Anne got up off the bed and went to Kim's closet. Moving aside some her clothes, Kim's mom placed her open palm on the scanner and the vault door opened revealing the new super suit Wade had given Kim. Kim just yelled' MOM' as Anne went into the back of the vault. "Nobody but me is supposed to be able to open that door."

Anne just turned to her child and smiled, "I am a mom and have my ways." As she sat down on Kim's bed Kim could see she was holding a wooden box with the word TREASURE on the top.

Kim suddenly had a flash of memory. Ron had made her that box during the arts and crafts he enjoyed the summer he had spent at Camp Wannaweep. She remembered he had pulled it out of his backpack while they were unpacking at his house. She has missed him so much.

Her mother opened up the box and spilled the contents out on the bed for Kim to see. There were a few coins she had gotten from the many countries her and Ron had visited. There a few ticket stubs from when she had competed on the swim team competition at school and her parents and Ron had come to cheer her on. There a few things there that caught her immediate attention.

Kim picked up a shiny object and held it up to the light. "My bracelet Nana gave me with Ron's charm on it."

_Wait, did she just say 'Ron's charm?"_

Kim held the small object up and read the letters on the front, **FRIENDS.** Another memory came to her as she remembered the day Ron had given her the charm. It was her 12th birthday. She only wore it every day for the next month. The charm was still shiny, although the bracelet was just plastic and the chrome had worn off in places.

Kim placed it back in the box and then reached for a small shell strung on a piece of red yarn. As she turned the shell around, Kim saw the letters **KP + RS** on the back. She has a sudden flash as she remembered their mission a few days before they started high school, Dementor and the stupid Pan Dimensional Vortex Inducer. A win for Team Possible but their ride was over two hours away. So she and Ron took a walk down the beach with their mission clothes on but had taken their shoes off. The sun was setting and they were running back and forth in the surf on the sand and were just enjoying each other's company when Ron stepped on this shell. He picked it up and gave it to her, saying she could keep this as a memento of this mission.

_Why didn't I remember this before?_

Kim then carefully placed the shell back into the box. Finally she picked a small folded piece of paper. As she looked at the paper, on the front was glued a small red heart cut out from some construction paper and glued to the front. A cupid's arrow was on the heart and covered with silver glitter. The words **To K**P were also printed on the front,

Again, Kim remembered the Valentine's Day in their Junior year when Ron had given her this. Why she had kept this one she didn't remember. It was a simple, handmade card Ron had given her. She did remember telling him she didn't want to do Valentines with anyone that year. She had just hooked up with her new hottie, Eric. Of course that didn't stop others from giving her cards. By lunchtime she had a whole locker full of generic, mass produced cards. Some of the dumber Jocks had forgotten to sign their cards. There were even a few without her name on them either, just shoved in her locker between classes. Kim just rolled her eyes thinking how stupid this whole 'sitch had become.

_So why had she kept this card? _


	2. Chapter 2

Almost all Characters in this story are the property of the Disney Company. I own nothing but the story itself.

Father knows Best copyright Rodney-Young Productions/CBS Studios

I Love Lucy owned by Desilu Productions, now known as Paramount

I found my proofreader KPFAN72491. Thank you to all who told me where she was. Oh happy day.

She is a freshman in college this year and is going to be a lawyer. I am so proud.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N: What if Kim hadn't gotten her memory back while on the train at the end of CLEAN SLATE?

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

You must read "**The Last BooYah! A Kim Possible One Shot**" by Jurnee Jakes. A deathfic with a twist.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Clean Slate II**

James listened while standing at the bottom of the stairs. He wondered what Anne and Kim were saying up there. He had felt bad for Ronald, for a moment or two. Although he had tried to keep a stern nondescript face on earlier, he now was doing his best not to break into a lively jig. He cared for the boy, but he had read those magazines Slim had snuck home when they were teenagers. He had read all the articles and knew what all boys are after. Of course he was not like that himself. His Nana had raised him to be quite the gentleman. He never thought of himself as a prude, but if twin, separate beds were good enough for Ricky and Lucy Ricardo it was good enough for James T. Possible. In fact, if it were not for those accursed 'spousal encounter' groups Anne forced him on, Kim and the twins might not even be here. He did prefer fishing instead.

Upstairs Kim and her mother were still sitting on the bed. Kim was still holding the handmade Valentine card

Ron had given her. Memories of that day in 6th grade flooded her mind. Her discussion with Ron about

**NO Valentines Anymore**, after all, they were "grown-ups" and were only just friends. After lunch, he had

come to her with a single flower from his mothers' garden and this small handmade card. As she opened the

card a little, dried flower fell out of it. Kim could still smell the fragrance from the bloom. Kim remembered

being a little mad at Ron since he had gotten her a card after she thought they had agreed not to. He had just

stood there, his hand reaching for the back of his neck with his trademark grin on his face as she opened the

card and read it in front of her locker. Kim suddenly had a flash of memory as to why she had kept this

ordinary, handmade card. Opening it, she read the message inside that Ron had written in crayon. Words that

she found she had actually memorized.

_**K.P.**_

_**I know you told me not to do this anymore,**_

_**And I know I am not the hottie you would want to get a card from anyway.**_

_**But just this one last time,**_

_**PLEASE, let me be your Valentine?**_

_**Ron**_

Now, with tears in her eyes, she remembered why she had kept this card. It was made by hand with true love

from Ron, her Ron. Then it all came crashing down around her. The dance last Friday, followed by Ron

asking her to join him for a little "private" time. Then suddenly Ron dropping to one knee and pulling a small

velvet box from his pocket. Her answer had been to wait until the next day, after the hospital visit. She knew

she would say YES, but she wanted to figure out a way to show the world, and possibly avoid giving her Dad a

major stroke.

Reaching under her pillow, Kim pulled out the box and placed the ring on her finger.

"Kimmie" her mother gasped, "Is that?"

"Yes," said Kim with a huge grin on her face. Suddenly, that grin was replaced by a frown as another memory

came back to her.

She had just called him a loser.

She closed her eyes as she remembered the pained look on his face as he said, "So I guess your answer

is NO?" And she had heard him go out the front door and into the rain.

Kim leapt from her bed and headed for the loft stairs yelling "Ron." Leaping down the stairs she hit the ground

floor running. And she ran right smack into her Dad, who had placed his hands on her shoulders and was

blocking her from reaching the door.

"Listen Kimmie-cub," he said with a serious look on his face, "You are simply too young to be thinking about

boys. Let him go. I always knew it would not work out, After all he is just a boy! And we both know what

that means."

Kim just looked at her father square in the face, then lifted her left ring finger, showing him the engagement

ring. "No Daddy. Ron is not a boy, he's my Man!"

Kim slid out of her fathers grasp and went to the door. All her father could do was just stand there, mouth open

in shock, as he realized all his future plans for his Kimmie-cub just went out the door with her.

Kim flung open the door, only to see her worst nightmare. The cold rain was coming down hard and she could

barely see past the front yard. But what she saw was far worse than a rain storm. There sat Ron, at the end of

the driveway, head down, and with his back to the house. His shoulders were slumped, his knees were drawn

up to his chest. She could tell from the way his head moved and the sounds he was making, Ron was crying.

"Ron!" she screamed. Damn the rain, she was going to get her Ron back, claim him right there on the sidewalk

in the rain and she could care less who saw them. "YES, YES" she yelled over and over as she ran barefoot

across the wet grass till she reached him. Ron stood up and turned toward the Possible house, only to be hit full

force in a patented KP full-body glomp.

Meanwhile James had just gotten his wits back and quickly followed his Kimmie-cub out the front door.

Kim had Ron sprawled out on the wet sidewalk. She had her arms around his neck and was straddling his hips.

Kim was alternating between kissing him and saying "Yes" over and over again.

"Kimmie-cub!" James bellowed at his daughter, his face getting red and puffy, "Now wait just a minute!

Young lady, get back into this house, right this instant! Ronald, I am this close to sending you up to visit

Fredrick. Go home!" James started down toward the two young adults, who were oblivious to his yelling

and rambling about black holes. "I will not allow…"

His rant and his subsequent raging bull charge was stopped by a hand across his mouth and the figure of his

wife who quickly moved into his path.

"Stop this right now," she yelled. "James Timothy Possible, leave them alone and get back into the house."

"But Anne," his voice getting weak, "We can't let them do this. My little Kimmie-cub is too young. What

about her going to my Alma Mater? She was going to give up this entire world saving nonsense and study to be

just like me? What about the future I had completely planned out for her? Look at them, what will the

neighbors think?"

"Let them think what they want. Those two love one another and you will not interfere." Anne's' eyes

narrowed, "You and that stupid video have messed with them enough. You are going to leave those two alone.

You are going to get yourself back into the house right this minute!"

"But Anne," his voice a near whisper now, "I am only trying to do what I think is best for her. Robert Young

never had these problems with his little girl on that TV show?"

Suddenly James got his full head of steam back, as he saw Ron reaching around Kim and grabbing her

backside. "Ronald, stop this instant, Kimmie-cub, act your age."

Anne put her hand back over his mouth and said, "James, you will stop this yelling right now and go back into

the house. You will close the front door. You will not flick the porch lights on/off. You will not stand at the

window and stare at them. In fact, you will go back, and you will go into the kitchen and wait for your dinner.

We will get the full story when they finish making up." Anne starter pushing James back into the house.

James just sighed. All of his work, all of his schemes, even substituting Captain Constellation videos on that

DVD he created. Crestfallen, James went back into the house.

Later that night, after Kim and Ron had gone upstairs, James sat in the breakfast nook. He wanted to go

upstairs to see what the two were doing. He could hear giggling and was sure they were doing something

distasteful, but every time he rose from his seat Anne would just turn and stare at him.

_Imagine his surprise when he found out that all the plans of a rocket scientist were thwarted by a simple _

_Valentine's Day card, made by a goofy preteen_


End file.
